Elizabeth Reade
Elizabeth Reade (October 2, 1643 – October 20, 1686) is an American merchant of Virginia the wife of George, left her daughter, Mildred Warner, a ring in her will. The date of Elizabeth's birth is unknown, but probably about 1643.1 The date 2 Oct 1643needed is supported by several indexes. Many of these list Elizabeth's birth at Warner Hall in Gloucester County, Virginia. Warner Hall was the birth home of her husband. Elizabeth and George Reade lived in Williamsburg, Virginia, at the time of Mildred's birth. Reade is the great-grandmother of President George Washington. Marriage She married, about 1671, Augustine Warner, Jr. of Warner Hall. Death Elizabeth's husband has a marked tomb in the family cemetery at Warner Hall, and Elizabeth's body undoubtedly rests there also. Time has left no stone to give us her birth and death dates. A new stone has been carved and placed on the likely grave of Mildred. There are no dates on this stone indicating that there are no accepted vital dates for Elizabeth. Elizabeth did leave a will dated 4 Jan 1694. Elizabeth grew up in Gloucester County, Virginia. She and Augustine first lived in the same vicinity, Chesake, Gloucester County, Virginia, on the Pianketunk River. Here their daughter Elizabeth was born in 1672.1 After the death of Augustine's father, they inherited the Plantation and Warner Hall. Here they raised six known children. After the death of her husband, Elizabeth continued as mistress of Warner Hall during here widowhood of thirteen years. A large quantity of arms and ammunition, had been left at Warner Hall, probably from the period of Bacon’s Rebellion. In 1684, the Virginia Burgesses asked the governor to appropriate these arms for public use. Col. Bacon (the rebel’s uncle) and Maj. Lawrence Smith also had stockpiles in their possessions. Children Augustine Warner, II born; born ye 17 of January 1666; died 17 March 1687. Had no issue. Robert Warner born say 1670; died about 1701 George Warner born about 1674; died about 1704. No issue. Elizabeth Warner born 24th of November 1672; died 6 Feb 1619/20, inherited Warner Hall Mildred Gale (1671 - 1701) married Lawrence Washington (1659 - 1698) and was the grandmother of George Washington. She m. (2) George Gale, and she died in England in 1701. Mary Warner married John Smith of "Puritan"; died 13 Nov 1700. Unaccounted for children Marie Reade Warner Sarah Warner Unknown Warner Unknown Warner Benjamin Reade ? Last name is Reade? with the wrong family? Note on Reade-499, Benjamin Reade, above. He was born about 1667 and his wife was Lucy Unknown. See Reade-78, Benjamin Reade, a brother to to MIldred Reade. He was born after 1666, and his was wife was Lucy Unknown. Suggest a merge of Reade-499 and Reade-78. Dellinger-332 20:20, 14 June 2015 (EDT) She was the 8-Great grandmother of Queens Elisabeth II through her daughter Mary (married John Smith) to the Bowes-Lyons family. She is also the great grandmother of President George Washington as her daughter Millicent married Lawrence Washington. Note Note: ROYAL LINEAGE OF LADY MILDRED READE at Ancestry, subscription required Sources ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 1.6 Sorley, Merrow Egerton. Lewis of Warner Hall. Baltimore: Genealogical Publishing Com, 1979. Reprint of book originally published 1935. ↑ Edmund West, comp.. Family Data Collection - Individual Records on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 2000. this and multiple similar files ↑ Heritage Consulting. The Millennium File. Salt Lake City, UT, USA: Heritage Consulting. Accessed on Ancestry.com & multiple similar Millenium files. ↑ Journals of the House of Burgesses 1659/60. H.R. McIlwaine (editor). Richmond, Va.: 1914. ↑ Washington Family Register Category:1640s births Category:1686 deaths Category:Female Category:Washington family Category:Elders Category:Merchantsk